Balloon Boy's life
by BBfromFNAF
Summary: I'm writing a self-reflection for each day. Welcome to my domain. Tags: BB, Balloon Boy, Marionette, Fnaf, Five Nights at Freddy's
1. Chapter 1

I am hated...

Nobody likes me...

I thought this would go on like this forever...

Or until we get scrapped.

Hello. My name Is Balloon Boy. A fellow robot with all the others. They all are loved and crowded around. I am just sitting in the game area.

Just...

Just...

Nothing. I am always here with my stupid little wooden sign and a metal balloon with stripes on it.

Nobody. Just Nobody.

They all are loved... Why can't I join them?

I would be a pianist. A rapper.

I can make up rhymes off of the top of my head.

_Hey I'm balloon boy. I've already told._

_Address 409 on Natarato road._

_I work here with no one. So I Made this poem._

_We're like Chuck E Chesses, just more scary and awesome._

I'm just a bit of waste. When Night hits, the night guard comes. We actually like him. He comes out of his office to the stage.

"Alrightey guys you can move now."

"Finally!" Freddy cracks his neck and streatches.

"Those kids have been crowding around me all day!" Bonnie says while she cracks her arm joint.

"Figures." I say. They all just stare at me.

"Anything today, BB?" Chica says.

"The usual." I reply.

"BB, can I see you in my office a minute?" Says the Night guard. His name is Markiplier, or Mark.

"Sure." I state while getting up. I follow him to his office while fixing my hat. He picks me up and puts me on his desk while he sits in a chair.

"So." He started.

"I know a way to make you better." He says.

"Wh-" I start to laugh while crying a little. He nudges toward me and wipes my oily tears.

"C'mon, BB. This will actually work!" He says.

_No it won't._

"Ok..." I say.

"I will contact the manager to see if you can join the band."

"Bullcrap." I mutter while getting off his desk.

"Stay with me here! This might work!"

"_Might. _Key word _Might." _I say. He tenses up and speaks.

"I knew you would say that. Thing is we DO have an electric keyboard in the closet over there." I pause and think, _could I do this? Really, Could I?_ Then I figure No. I can tell he is trying to make up a response and an excuse, but we say. When all else fails, Blame BB.

I turn a corner and see a woman with a pale face and purple makeup on. She dashes away. I gain quite a bit of interest and curiosity. I follow this female figure. I gain my turbospeed which is 15mph. I grab a corner and stop there. I hide behind it peeking out. She opens a present box and flips in. _Hmm. Interesting..._ I turn the corner and my curiosity takes over. I open the present box and say something I don't know If I should regret or not.

"Hello?"

...

No reply. I peek in and see a girl about my age in the box looking up at me.

"Umm- Hi." She says. She was quite skinny with black buttons down her shirt.

"ep- who are you, Might I ask?"

...

"I don't think I have a name."

"You look like a puppet, or a marionette."

"Sure, you can call me Marionette. Or Mari..."

"Why do you hide in this box, Mari?

"I like it in here, its actually quite cozy, And-" She pulls out a tiny box. **Not tiny box tim, Markiplier fans.**

"I have this with me." She turns it over to reveal a handle. She turns It four times and lets it spin. A tune comes from the box. I don't recognise the song but the tune.

The tune.


	2. Chapter 2

I sit up, dazed on what 's so dark I can't see. I switch to my UV camera. Nothing. I switch to my infared camera. Nothing. OK so first I see a cute girl and then I'm in limbo. BAM LOGIC!

I get to my feet until I'm thrusted back by something. I switch to my visable light camera and I see Mari on top of me, holding a candle.

"Mari, wha-"

"Shhhh! Don't say a word." What is she saying?

"Balloon boy." How does she know my name?

"WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I find myself in a difforent dimension. I snap my fingers. Yep, back in reality.

"Oh good your awake!" I switch to my UV camera and see me and Mari in a box, the present box.

"Oh hey, Mari."

"...how are you able to see me?"

"New tech. Uv cameras and Infared cams."

"Hm... well seems I've found your weakness."

"Well, crap." I say. She giggled.

"You were right, It is cozy in here."

"Yes it is. Hey, what's the time?" I check my system.

"3:43" I say

"Hmm. I thought It was later than that. Hey, I never caught your name, what was it?

"BB or Balloon Boy."

"Cute name,"

"Why am I in here?"

"You were asleep. So I brought you here. So, what should we do for the time being?"

"I know, we should ask Markiplier and The band if we can play the catch and retreat game."

"Who is Markiplier? And how do you play catch and retreat?"

"First off, Markiplier is the night guard here and he is also on a website called youtube and he is a big youtuber on that website."

"And catch and retreat?"

"Well, we try to catch Markiplier until we catch him or until it's 6am and he only has three defenses; the mask, the flashlight, and his tablet. His tablet is to search the cameras for everyone. The mask is a special defence. The mask repels everyone except me, in his room, and mangle in his room. The flashlight searches for us. If you join, you have to have a defense and an attack."

"Um, can my music box be hooked up to the tablet?"

"I can probably do that, But whats the defense?"

"He has to wind up the music box using his tablet, and If it runs out, I attack."

"Seems legit, I'll ask him, come with me!" We climb out of the present box and walk down the hallway to the office, he's recording a vlog as usual.

"Hey, mark!"

"Back again, BB?" He turns to me and sees Mari and starts hyperventalating.

"No, Mark, It's ok, this is Mari."

"Er... Hey Mari?"

"Hi, Markiplier, it is?"

"Yes." He holds out his hand for a handshake. Mari froze.

I whisper to mari, "Shake his hand." She shook his hand and smiled.

"We would like to play the catch and retreat game, Mari would like to join and has an attack and a defense, Mari, explain." She explains how she plays her part.

"Well then, we can play,BB?"

"It'll be easy to hook up."

"Ok, see you later then,"

"Bye, mark." I went immidately to work. I set up a tracker and sensor on the music box while Mari met the band. I was finished, I just needed to hook up the tracker to the tablet. I go over to the tablet and start hooking it up. Aaand done. I checked the time. 4:28. Guess we won't get to play today.

"Hey Mark! I'm finished!"

"Great! Whats the time?"

"4:28"

"Hmm. Guess we can't play today. How about tommorow?"

"Sounds good to me. Ok I'm going to go to sleep. Night."

"G'night."


End file.
